Electronic equipments involving semiconductor devices are indispensable from our daily life. With the advancement of electronic technology, electronic equipments become more complicated and involve greater amount of integrated circuitry for executing the desired multi-functionality. Thus, manufacturing of the semiconductor device includes more and more steps of assembly and involves various kinds of materials with different physical properties. Therefore, there is a continuous demand on simplifying a manufacturing process and improving a structure of the semiconductor device.
During manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device, the semiconductor device is assembled and integrated with numbers of semiconductor components, and thus various kinds of materials with different physical and thermal properties have to be manipulated. As such, the integrated semiconductor components are in an undesired configuration after curing and reflowing of the semiconductor device. The undesired configuration would lead to a yield loss of the semiconductor device, poor performance of electrical connection, weak bondability between the components, development of cracks within the components, delamination of the components, etc. Furthermore, the undesired configuration of the components and the yield loss of the semiconductor device would further exacerbate materials wastage and increase the manufacturing cost.
As different semiconductor components and various kinds of materials with different properties are involved and a complexity of the manufacturing operations of the semiconductor device is increased, there are more challenges to improve the structural configuration of the semiconductor device and solve the above deficiencies.